Destiny
by Prujo
Summary: Prudence Halliwell was kidnapped when she was only two years old...Now 14 years later a new girl moves to town...And starts to go through no so normal changes (please r & r)


Destiny  
  
Prudence: 2 Piper: 3 months  
  
Destiny Prologue  
  
Patty Halliwell cradled her youngest daughter, Piper in her arms. "Isn't she getting so big Victor?" She asked her husband.  
  
Victor smiled, "She is growing a lot faster then Prudence did that is for sure."  
  
"Mommy. Daddy." Prudence asked, "Sandbox?"  
  
Patty smiled. "You want to play in the sandbox?" She asked.  
  
Prudence smiled and nodded, "Pwease?"  
  
Victor looked at the sandbox that was about 2 yards away from them. "Okay sweetie, but don't go anywhere else."  
  
Prudence nodded and ran as fast as her small legs could take her.  
  
Patty and Victor where talking when Piper made a noise, which she never made before: She laughed. "Victor. Did you hear that? She laughed."  
  
Victor smiled. "Yes I did." He took Piper from Patty, "Prudence come hear Piper laugh."  
  
Patty looked over to the sandbox. Prudence was gone.  
  
Destiny Part 1  
  
Note: The first few parts may be a little confusing, but it will all come together later in the story.  
  
Piper 14 Phoebe 12 Paige 9  
  
A/N: Paige's father is Sam, but she does not know this. She thinks Victor is her father; Patty is still alive and is married to Victor.  
  
16-year-old Loren Sanders sat in the back of her parent's car. She stared out the window and saw a sign, which read: Welcome To San Francisco!  
  
"We are almost home honey!" Tom, Loren's father said.  
  
"No. Home is two and half hours away.Home is in Los Angeles!" Loren snapped at her father.  
  
"Oh come on now, you'll love it here! Think of all the new friends you'll make." Sandy, Loren's mother said.  
  
"Bite me!" Loren mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Her father asked.  
  
"I said you are right." Loren lied.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Piper Halliwell's eyes blinked open. She glanced at her alarm clock. It was 6 o'clock. She could sleep another hour if she wanted to. She threw her covers over her head. She always dreaded getting up. For school anyways. She hated school. She hated the fact she was unpopular. She hated that she was always picked last in sports. Most of all she hated the fact she had no friends. Not a single one. She only started high school four weeks earlier, and it already was a living hell. All the friends she had in JR. High went their separate ways, leaving Piper by herself.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Loren still stared out the window when they passed a Victorian style manor. Chills went up her spine. She shivered, "Are we almost there?" She asked.  
  
"Yep. In another five minutes we will be in our new home." Tom said.  
  
Sure enough five minutes later they pulled into a driveway, Loren stepped out and looked at the white two-story house. She looked at her watch 6:30, her life officially sucked.  
  
"You better get ready." Sandy said walking behind her caring a box.  
  
"Ready? Ready for what?" Loren asked.  
  
"School silly." Tom said unlocking the front door.  
  
"School?" Loren almost shouted, "School? We just got here! I have been sitting in a car for two and a half hours!"  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, you have time to wash up. School does not start until 8:30." Sandy told her, she followed Tom into the house.  
  
"My parents are freaking psycho." Loren whispered to no one.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Piper's eyes opened, she looked at the clock. It was 7. She sighed and got up, she had to get to the shower before all the hot water was gone.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Phoebe and Paige Halliwell sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. "Morning girls." Patty walked into the kitchen, "You two are up early."  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Phoebe said.  
  
"Me neither.Phoebe kept on kicking me!" Paige said as she stuffed a spoon full of Fruit Loops in her mouth.  
  
"Well I would have got more sleep if SOMEONE would have not been snoring!" Phoebe shot back at her younger sister.  
  
"Mom why do we have to share a room? Why does Piper get her own room?" Paige complained.  
  
"Because Piper is the oldest." Patty told her daughters.  
  
"But we have an extra room! Why can't one of us sleep in there?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Patty winced, that was the room her eldest daughter had before she disappeared."That room is for Grams when she comes to visit." She said, "Now I don't want another word on the matter."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Loren pulled her raven colored hair back into a messy bun. Her blue eyes looked in the mirror, inspecting herself. She wore a red long sleeved shirt and dark blue pants. "Good enough." She honestly did not really care what she looked like. She already knew she was going to hate San Francisco.  
  
~~*~~ 


End file.
